


Cherry Blossoms

by missmilkmoon



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmilkmoon/pseuds/missmilkmoon
Summary: Just some cute Yuri x Natsuki flashfic fluff to brighten up your dayPls don't read this,,
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I headcanon Yuri to be a lot taller than she actually is so :0) *clownery noises*
> 
> Also Im not in the fandom, I was asking for characters to write a flashfic about and a friend requested Yuri and Natsuki so this ended up happening, therefore I am terribly sorry if I got their personalities wrong WERTGTREWERT

Natsuki was in the corner of the Literature Club’s classroom, simultaneously organizing books while reading a manga she had lying open next to her. In her distracted state, she did not notice Yuri silently shuffle up from behind her. 

Natsuki could feel the taller girl’s nimble fingers cover her eyes, blocking her view of the manga. “Guess who~?” Yuri chimed from behind her in a soft, singsong voice. She could hear her giggle a bit as Natsuki whirled around, punching her upper arm lightly. “Don’t do that! Ugh, I swear, if you scare me again I’ll seriously hurt you,” she said with a huff. She was pouting in a very obviously fake manner, sticking her bottom lip out and furrowing her brows.

Yuri smiled. “I’m sorry, Natsuki, I really could not resist. Forgive me?” She asked as she picked up the remaining unorganized books, carefully placing them on the bookshelf, her height helping her reach the higher shelves. Natsuki gazed at her for a moment before flipping her hair dramatically. “I didn’t need help with the books but whatever..” She commented under her breath.

She jumped up onto the table directly next to the bookshelf, crossing her legs, hunching over her manga as she continued to read. When Yuri was done, the sun had just started going down, sending golden rays through the windows lining the wall, giving the whole room an orange glow. Natsuki took a mental note of how pretty her girlfriend looked.

They both silently agreed to change out of the uniform and into their casual clothes before heading home. Yuri, who was now wearing the cream-colored turtleneck that Natuski adored on her, held her hand as they headed out of the front door of the school. The black faux-leather bag she had slung over her shoulder made a gentle rhythm as it repeatedly bumped Yuri’s thigh while she walked. 

Natsuki and Yuri hopped onto the latter’s bike, which she skillfully wove through the streets, all the way to her house. It had become routine for them to both stay at each other’s houses. More often than not it was Natsuki staying at Yuri’s. It had become so common that now they kept spare uniforms, pajamas, day clothes, anything they might need at the other’s house. 

As they entered the home, Natsuki shrugged off her backpack and removed her shoes, stretching her arms as her girlfriend did the same. “Damn, today’s been long. Do you wanna bake something to relax?” She asked. Yuri lit up. “We can make cupcakes, and I will make some sweet hibiscus tea to go with them!” She exclaimed as she began to eagerly fill a kettle with tap water. The edge of Natsuki’s lips curled up into a smile as she watched Yuri, who happily helping gather the necessary ingredients for red velvet cupcakes.

The two baked in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Despite being together nearly every day, they still cherished the moments where it was just them. Crouching before the oven, watching as the cupcakes cooked, Yuri used her thumb to gently rub the back of Natsuki’s hand affectionately. 

The small girl could feel her face flush. Yuri knew exactly what she was doing, that cheeky bitch. They exchange a glance when suddenly the oven goes off, interrupting their very gay and very intense eye contact. She sighed, slipping gloves on in order to pull the pastries out of the oven. Yuri took a deep breath, practically melting. “Ah.. I really do enjoy the smell of your baking. It’s so comforting.” 

________

Soon enough, the two women were sitting on Yuri’s bed, eating red velvet cupcakes with chocolate frosting and drinking tea while watching Netflix. There was a comfortable silence. Natsuki was curled up in Yuri’s lap, arms wrapped around her neck, pressing her body closer to the bigger girl’s for warmth as purple strands of hair fell into her face. Natsuki pressed her ear against her chest, letting the sound of her partner’s calming heartbeat nod her off to sleep. 

That beautiful, rhythmic heartbeat that sounded like cherry blossoms in spring.

The sound she loved so much.

The sound of Yuri.


End file.
